


Point Made

by Xerxeci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Flowers in Vases, Good Hermione, Good Malfoys, Haven't decided about Ron yet, I just don't know where it's going, If I include the twins they will be good, It's not that I don't have plot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot Coming Soon, Psych...Just Kidding, Slow To Update, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerxeci/pseuds/Xerxeci
Summary: Harry Potter has suffered at the hands of his family for his whole life.  When the wards finally drop as Harry is knocked unconscious, Lucius Malfoy decides to save Harry and takes him back to Malfoy Manor to recuperate. This is what ensues.Eventual Drarry.





	1. Karma

**Author's Note:**

> AN~ I never finished the books. I'm not sure if it was because of how long they were or just how 2D Draco always seemed to me (not like I could write a better version though). This is my attempt at a second ending.

Harry glanced outside as he rubbed his bruised side. The sun was slowly melting into the earth as the day itself faded from existence. He couldn't help but wonder when his last day would be, with the Dursleys or maybe after he defeated Voldemort? He wasn't even sure he had the energy to defeat Voldemort, he could barely get out of bed since Sirius's death. 

His friends had all told him that it wasn't his fault but they didn't hear the voices. The terrible voices in his head that whispered constantly about how stupid he was to believe the vision was real. He laughed pitifully as his rubbing became forceful, a now constant pressure on his bruise that only created more pain.

Of course, that was the point. Harry discovered very quickly after Vernon's first beating that the voices had no power over his pain. It clouded his mind in ways that vanquished the voices just as many wizards wished they could Voldemort. However, Voldemort was his job. Harry had to take care of him even if he didn't want too. Even if the idea of killing him caused bile to run up his throat.

Harry still remembered when Dumbledore had first told him, he had held it in until the meeting was over and scurried to the nearest bathroom to empty his stomach. The sour taste had invaded his mouth just as he suspected it would for the rest of his life if he killed someone. 

"Boy! Wheres my dinner?!" Vernon exclaimed as he stomped up the stairs. Harry was tired, so incredibly tired of listening to Vernon's foul mouth speak. He just wanted it to end, all of it. Even his own life.

"Boy! Just because your insolent, lazy parents created you doesn't mean I'll allow you to follow in their footsteps! You will get up and make me my dinner!" The last part was yelled out in one breath and Harry could just imagine how red his face became and realized he was correct as Vernon slammed the door open with such force that the wall it hit was tainted with a crack.

"Who's the lazy one who can't make his own dinner." Harry whispered as he turned back to the window. He felt more than heard as Vernon yanked him up by his hair and dragged him out of the room. 

"You think you're so much better than me and my dear family. Why?! Because of that stupid wizard blood in your system." Vernon pulled Harry up to eye level, "Maybe I should drain you of it." Vernon's eyes had taken on an evil glint as he threw Harry down the stairs.

His body hurt, Harry smiled. He couldn't hear them anymore, those nasty voices that penetrated his thoughts, they were gone. 

"You think this is funny! This is a lesson, boy, I will not have you lounging about while I work all day. I expect a warm meal when i return!" With each sentence Vernon increased Harry's pain in a new way. As blood entered his mouth from both outside and inside Harry realized this might not be a good thing.

If he dies, who'll save the wizarding world? Who will defeat Voldemort? Dumbledore can't tell his right side from his left. It was all Harry, always Harry. As much as he enjoyed the silence in his head he knew he couldn't die here. He had things to do. Even as he started to black out Harry felt his magic pull into his gut, circling inside like a carousel. 

Harry smiled as the blackness embraced him and his magic saved his life once again.

 

He supposed it was only a matter of time until he woke up but Harry wasn't prepared for the green walls that graced his vision. He expected more the antibiotic scent and white walls of Saint Mungo's. The silver canopy of the bed above him should have given him an intimation as to where he was at but in his state of mind he wasn't thinking.

Attempting to sit up Harry felt a hand resting on his chest stopping him, "I wouldn't suggest that, Mr.Potter." Snape's cold voice said in greeting. 

"Professor?" Harry choked and then coughed, his hands moving to rub his throat. 

"I wouldn't suggest talking either." Snape reprimanded reaching for some salve that sat on the bedside table. "This will help with the pain. Just rub it on your throat." He passed Harry the salve, cringing at the sight of his neck. "I'm gonna go get the Malfoys. They would want to know you're awake."

"Malfoys?" Harry asked as he began to rub in the salve. The effect was immediate and he nodded to Snape in thanks.

"Yes." Snape looked at Harry for a second and then sighed before sitting back down, "Harry, the wards around your house collapsed. The Dursleys are dead." He patted Harry's arm in comfort not noticing the little smile on Harry's face.

"Oh." Harry whispered, "I'm guessing death eaters attacked then?" He picked at the sheet in thought wondering how the Malfoys fit in still refusing to believe that they had rescued him.

"Yes, Harry." Snape continued, still not noticing his use of Harry's first name, "Luckily Mr. Malfoy was called to join the raid. By the time he arrived, your house was in ruins and he thought you were dead. He pulled a couple of boards up wanting to confirm your death before he left and found you under one.

"Your magic protected you from the rubble. You never cease to amaze me, Mr.Potter." Snape cleared his throat as he removed his hand and stood. "I'm going to go get Mr. Malfoy now." 

Harry nodded waiting until he heard the click of the door before he cheered. He wouldn't have to go back anymore. He knew he shouldn't be happy that they died but he couldn't stop the little bubble of excitement in his chest that fed his smile. 

Pushing himself out of bed Harry pulled the curtain aside. The pristine carpet was soft on his feet and sunlight streamed in through a window to his left, that he assumed was enchanted. He turned to his right as someone coughed and found Draco gracefully sitting in a grey couch that rested against the wall by the door.

"Any reason you should be smiling after just hearing that your guardians hit the cauldron?" Draco inquired fingering a silver ring that rested on his right middle finger.

"Any reason you should be waiting for me to wake up?" Harry retorted leaning against the bedpost as he found his prior adrenaline rush gone.

"I think tormenting you is a great reason." Draco responded as Snape entered the room followed by Lucius.

"It would do you good not to aggravate my patient, Draco." Snape turned finally spotting Harry against the bedpost, "What are you doing up?! You foolish boy." He grabbed Harry arm supporting him as he hobbled back to the silver sheets.

"Does everything have to be so... slytherin?" Harry spoke, unsure of himself.

"We are a family of slytherins Mr.Potter." Lucius said in response as he took a seat next to Draco. Harry stared at his hands waiting for someone to speak. It was Snape who broke the silence.

"Would you like to explain what happened?" 

"I thought you already knew." Harry wasn't sure what Snape meant as he remembered hearing Lucius's account.

"We know what Lucius knows but not about anything before that. We believe the death eaters were there for an hour before Lucius arrived. The bruising on your side agrees with this." Snape explained.

"So what more do you need to know?"

Snape rubbed his head and Lucius finally spoke, "What happened to you, Harry? How much do you remember?" As the realization dawned on Harry he wondered if he should tell the truth. That it wasn't the death eaters who almost beat him to death but his uncle. That he was happy they were dead and he wouldn't have to go back anymore.

However, he was Harry Potter. He was the boy who lived and the savior of the wizarding world. Heroes weren't supposed to beaten by their uncles. Heroes are supposed to fight back and win. Harry lost. 

"I don't remember much, but the death eaters came in through the front door. We were eating dinner and they took out Petunia first... with an avada kedava. My cousin, Dudley ran out the back door but they sent someone after him, so I don't think he's still alive. My uncle fought the hardest but hes a muggle so he died quickly as well. 

"They were...beating me up when one of them moved and it gave me an opening to run. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and barricaded my door. I guess they just decided to burn the whole house down and me with it." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why wouldn't they just unlock it?" Draco challenged him. 

"I had my wand with me and put up wards."

"You didn't have your wand with you when we found you, so who is to say you had it then?"

"My wand?!" Harry looked around frantically shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Harry its not here." Snape confirmed. "It wasn't with you when Lucius found you. He looked around for a bit but couldn't find it."

"You have to take me back! Please, I know where it is!" Harry begged grabbing Snape's coat.

Draco gave a shout of victory as he stood up, "So you admit you didn't have it with you when they attacked."

"Fine, I didn't." Harry admitted still pawing uselessly at Snape's robes. "Just take me back to get it."

"Why would you lie, Mr.Potter?" Snape asked grabbing Harry's hands so he wouldn't tear the fabric.

"That doesn't matter. Just take me back." Harry whispered unable to make eye contact.

"Fine." Snape said unhappy with Harry's response, "Don't ask for my help later."

"B-But my wand. Sir, I need my wand." Harry stuttered finally looking at Snape's face. He was disappointed as his eyes met Snape's. They were angry and disagreeable. "How will i go back to Hogwarts without it sir?

"That isn't any of my concern Potter. It's just a wand after all. You can always get a new one." Snape replied throwing Harry's hands down onto the sheets and storming out of the room.

"I'll take you." Lucius said, a gleam in his eye.

"You will?" harry asked. He wasn't certain if he should agree even if Lucius offered.

"Yes, I'm very curious as to where your wand ended up." He stood and walked over to the bed.

"Father, are you certain that is a good idea?" Draco questioned form his seat.

"I think so." Lucius said picking Harry up and turning back to Draco. "Would you like to come?"

"I think I've had enough adventure for the day." Draco answered as he stood and stretched. "I'm going to retire for the night. I'll see you at breakfast father, Harry." He said nodding at both of them before leaving.

"Sir, why are you helping me?" Harry asked looking at the bumps that scattered the walls.

"Like I said, Harry. Curiosity." Lucius answered before turning in place and apparating them to Privet Drive.


	2. Voice Your Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ Sorry this chapter is so short. I actually wrote it this morning and expected to write more of it later but ideas for another story are coming really easy so i'm going to spend the rest of the night focusing on that. Hope you enjoy, Deci. <3

Lucius's hands tightened unconsciously around Harry's body as they landed in between the two houses across what used to be the Dursleys' lawn. Police crowded the cement road redirecting traffic as reporters and investigators tried to understand what happened.

The bright blue and red cars brought a new hint of excitement that the residents of Privet Drive hadn't seen for ages, so those who didn't have to work and those who didn't have plans stood outside their doors or in front of the rubble, hugging their own torsos, as they gossiped among themselves.

Harry subconsciously rubbed his arms as a tingling of regret crossed his mind. He had invited the death eaters in. He had broken the peace that once covered this street like a warm blanket. It was his fault that these cars and lights disrupted the daily lives of everyone and made them abnormal.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked quietly, observing Harry's reaction to his voice. He wasn't disappointed as Harry flinched before turning to look at him.

"I'll be fine when I have my wand in my hands again." Harry answered before looking back at the remains of his old house. The boards lay haphazardly scattered on top of each other like a giant pile of jenga pieces that no one bothered to clean up. 

He turned back to Lucius as he heard him whispering and saw Lucius's wand tap him before he felt something descend down his skin. "A disillusionment charm?" Harry guessed.

Lucius looked at him with something like approval before nodding. "Where is your wand?"

"I left on a table by the stairs, last I remember." Harry said, thinking quickly. Lucius nodded and began walking to the scene in a clipped pace. Harry thought he saw Mrs. Figg, but she disappeared too quickly for him to be sure.

"Police are still uncertain what caused the house to collapse, but some of the neighbors say they would often hear screams from the house before this day. It is confirmed that Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley and Petunia Dursley are dead. However, their adopted son Harry Potter is still missing. If you see this man please call the missing person's department immediately." A female reporter said from Harry's left, he noticed Lucius slow a bit to listen but as it cut to break he sped back up.

Harry saw the tree in the backyard that Marge's dog had chased him up. It's once prideful branches were bowed because one of them was stuck under rubble. They passed the police line without any trouble and Harry heard Lucius's feet break some board as he maneuvered onto the pile.

"It should be over there." Harry said pointing to where he thought the staircase would be. "You can put me down." Lucius looked unsure for a second but at Harry's exasperated look released him. 

"Just be careful, I'll wait over here for you. Yell if something happens, I put up a silencing ward earlier." Lucius turned to look at the crowd before his eyes lit up and he turned back, "Just don't leave this area." Harry nodded in response before making his way to the middle of the rubble.

He pulled up a board assuming Lucius would cover him and began to shift the wood below it trying to find something identifiable. He spotted a shoe rack hidden beneath a board and smiled remembering Petunia putting it in the cupboard when he was moved to a bedroom. 

He pulled it out and reached his hand even father back before his hand found the worn out brown suitcase that stowed his wand and magic items. Grinning he dug it out of the pile and opening it, pulled his wand out. 

He caressed the holly wood for a minute, relishing in its return, before he grabbed his suitcase and made his way back to Lucius. He looked at Harry curiously before asking, "I thought you left your wand on a table?"

"Must've forgotten I put it away, I guess." Harry responded jumping from the rubble so Lucius couldn't force him to talk anymore. As his feet landed Harry couldn't help a gasp of pain and he grabbed onto a board sticking out as he felt his knees give in.

A police officer turned to look at the loud noise and tapping his partner's shoulder walked to the edge of the rubble looking around. "What's wrong?" His partner asked running a hand through his hair. Lucius jumped down and grabbed Harry's side, picking up both him and his suitcase.

"I thought I heard something." The man said, his blue eyes shining. "Never mind." He nodded at his partner in apology as they returned to their posts. Lucius's heels didn't make a sound as he walked back to the grass that they apparated in on. As Lucius turned around quickly preparing to apparate, Harry stole one last glance at the rubble and chaos that had called everyone out like moths to a flame. 

He couldn't even recognize the ceiling from the floor as the pieces mixed together and he was thankful when a small crack sounded in his ear and the green walls of his temporary room greeted him.

As Lucius moved to set him back in bed he noticed Snape sitting on the grey couch that Draco had been on earlier. he nodded at him and placed Harry on the covers before turning to leave.

"Thank you." Harry said just before Lucius left and he turned and smiled at him before closing the door. Harry stared at the silver sheets as he twisted his wand in his hand. "I suppose you're mad at me." Harry whispered breaking the silence.

"I suppose you're happy you got your wand back." Snape joked as he stood up and walked to the bed. "I wanted to apologize." Harry looked up in surprise as Snape took a seat in an uncomfortable looking, wooden chair. He realized it was the same chair Snape was sitting in when he woke up. He wondered how long Snape sat there for.

"My actions earlier were uncalled for. I acted like a child running off like that. I am sorry, Harry." Snape choked out maintaining eye contact with Harry. He was slightly biting his lip and his forehead was wrinkled as he worried about Harry's reaction.

"It was mostly my fault." Harry finally responded, sighing. "The moment I realized my wand was gone, I started worrying about my position at Hogwarts and took it out on you." He looked at the brown door in front of him in thought.

"You'll never have to worry about your position at Hogwarts, Harry." Snape stated fluffing Harry's hair before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a vial Harry didn't notice before. "You should get some rest," Snape said handing him the potion. "It's a sleeping draught."

Harry smiled as he drank the potion in one gulp passing the vial back, "Thank you, Professor Snape." He put his glasses on the table sinking deeper into the mattress as Snape's voice began to fade.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks~


	3. Hanakotoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ I don't know all the proper British terms (like pants being used for underwear) so I'm not using any of them in this story. If I say pants I mean Jeans or pajama pants. If I say underwear ;) I mean underwear. Love you, Deci. <3
> 
> P.S. The person I normally have read through these before I post them isn't responding at the moment, so I might make changes later. ( I will mention it in the author's note of my next chapter if I do)
> 
> P.P.S Just count this as part of the last chapter. I posted this today because the last one was so short.

"He's lying Snape." Lucius said pacing around his own office. Snape glared at him from his seat at Lucius's desk as he picked up the medical report the healer had left.

"I don't know what you want me to do. I exploded on him today, I won't be able to get any information from him. If he's gonna talk to anyone it would be you." Snape replied flipping through the report in anger as he was reminded of his own childhood. Just how many children will become adults before they're of age?

"I know what you're thinking about, and don't." Lucius said coming to a stop behind Snape's chair so he could read over his shoulder. Neither of them could still believe the number of injuries he had suffered.

Snape sighed and nodded lowering the paper, "His magic is amazing."

"I'm happy I switched sides while I could." Lucius agreed sitting down in his seat across the desk. He looked at the books that covered his walls in thought, hoping one would contain the answers he sought.

"I am as well." Snape said laying his head on the desk, ignoring the pile of papers that scratched his cheeks, "You really should keep your office neater."

"I'm trying. Isn't that enough?" Lucius smiled at Snape's try at normalcy. 

"Nope."

____/\\____

Harry shivered as the cold air caressed his skin. His mind traveled back to the cupboard and its scratchy old towel that he used as a blanket and he wondered if the Malfoys were a dream. A sweet dream like the one he had of his mother and father.

"Harry." Draco's snarky voice said in greeting, "Get up. Breakfast." Harry groaned and turned to the other side of the bed. He didn't feel like getting up, especially if it was what Draco wanted. "I'll steal more than just your blanket if you don't get up. You'll find yourself pant-less in a couple minutes."

Harry shot him a glare from bed as he turned around, "You wouldn't." 

"Oh, but I so would." Draco replied picking up the blanket he had stolen and after folding it, placed it back on the bed. "Breakfast is downstairs. Snape says you can walk so you're supposed to join us."

"I'm not hungry." Harry argued throwing his head back onto his pillow in a fit and rolling away from Draco. He felt a hand at his pants and looked down to see Draco's slender fingers pulling.

"Oi!" He shouted, jumping up and crawling back to the hedboard. "What are you doing?!"

"I said that if you didn't get up you would become pant-less. Did I not?" Draco glared folding his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't take someone's clothes off without their permission," Harry responded. He knew he wasn't going back to bed at this point and grabbed his glasses as he stood.

"So if I got your permission, then I could do it." Draco smirked watching as Harry tested his legs and stretched.

"Don't even go there. The day you get to do anything to me is the day I die." Harry replied leading the way downstairs before he realized he didn't know where the dining room was. He stopped and looked at Draco expectantly.

"What?" Draco asked irritated at the sudden stop.

"I don't know where the dining room is." Harry stated, looking at Draco as if that should be obvious. Draco ran a hand through his hair and walked past Harry, down the stairs.

He set a brisk pace giving Harry no time to admire the paintings that were hung every couple of feet. "It's just in here." Draco intoned pushing open a door to reveal a large black table and pristine silver walls. Lucius sat at the head of the table with Narcissa on his right and Snape on his left.

She smiled at him, "Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" Taken aback he only nodded, unsure where to sit. Draco decided that for him as he took the seat next to Snape and began to pile his plate with bacon and pancakes.

Harry pulled the chair out cringing as it scraped against the tile and sat down turning to face everyone. He nodded at them, reaching out to grab a piece of bacon.

"Father, can I visit Pansy today?" Draco asked after he finished a bite of bacon.

"How about you bring Harry with you. He could use a bit of time out of the house." Lucius offered with a look in his eye.

"I'm alright. Thank you though." Harry argued while still trying to be polite.

"It would be good for you, harry." Snape agreed with Lucius cutting his pancakes. Neither him nor Lucius were certain how Narcissa would react to be alone with Harry.

"Leave Harry alone. He has enough to deal with as it is." Narcissa reprimanded them and then smiled at Harry, "I'll be in my garden all day if you want to talk about anything." Snape shared a glance with Lucius shocked as Harry smiled back.

"I might just do that. I don't know what we could talk about though, but I've always loved gardens." Harry agreed. He wasn't sure if he could count Narcissa as an ally, but he didn't want to make her mad just in case.

"We can talk about all sorts of things." Narcissa comforted him pulling his plate to her and putting three pancakes on top. She slid it back, "Have you ever gardened, Mr.Potter?'

"Once or twice." Harry said grimacing as he felt the sun on his back again. He looked down at his full plate and scowled before picking up his fork.

"Don't worry about what you can't finish. I have some dogs out back who can finish our leftovers." She reassured him as she caught his look.

Lucius coughed as Harry stabbed a piece of pancake, "I'll be going into Diagon Alley with Severus. I'm afraid the two of you will have to entertain each other." He said nodding at Harry and Narcissa.

She frowned, concerned, "You just went there Tuesday. What do you have left to get?" Harry began to eat hoping they wouldn't start arguing. Vernon and Petunia frequently argued over him. This often led to Vernon getting physical and Vernon was never physical with Petunia.

"Just a couple things." He said looking at Severus who tapped her foot under the table. She startled and then smiled.

"Alright, just be back in time for dinner."

"We will be. Draco, shouldn't you be heading off as well." Lucius said turning to his son.

"But I'm not done eating." Draco complained after swallowing another piece of pancake.

"It isn't good to leave a lady waiting." Lucius said, an edge to his voice. Draco dropped his fork and sighed.

"I guess I'll grab a bite to eat with her." 

"That's my son." Lucius smiled wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder and steering him out of the dining room. 

"We'll be back soon." Snape promised before he followed.

"Be careful!" Narcissa called after them as she called a house elf. "Poppy, can you get me a vase?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Narcissa." She nodded eagerly popping out and back in with a blue vase in her hands which she passed to Narcissa.

"Thank you, Poppy." She said smiling at the elf who apparated away. Harry took another bite as he examined the almost empty room. He wasn't sure what was going on but Lucius and Snape were acting suspicious. 

Part of him believed they wanted to leave him here with Narcissa on purpose. "Would you like to help me make a bouquet for the table, Harry?" He startled at the use of his first name and he set down his fork.

"I'm not sure how much I can help. I've never made a bouquet." Harry replied honestly. He did take care of Petunia's garden but he had never picked any of the flowers, he wasn't allowed too.

"That's alright dear." She said. "Have you finished eating?" She looked pointedly at his still fork and he nodded. They both stood and Poppy came back into the room clearing the plates.

"Thank you." Harry said looking at her as she grabbed his plate. She startled and dropped it. The plate stopped a couple inches from the floor and Harry looked at to see Narcissa moving her wand. 

"Poppy is sorry. Poppy didn't mean to drop the plate." Poppy repeated as Narcissa put the plate back on the table then dropped to her knees in front of the elf.

"You didn't mean it Poppy. Everything is fine. You can head back to the kitchens now, Poppy." Narcissa comforted her, standing up as the loud crack resounded through the room.

"I didn't mean to startle her." Harry apologized following Narcissa out the french doors. Vines crawled around pillars with little pink and white flowers sprouting from their sides. A small glass table was set off to the side a chess game set up and already half-way through.

He smiled and couldn't help but step forward as he caught sight of a group of Crane flowers. "You know about Birds of Paradise?" Narcissa asked moving beside him to admire the orange petals that looked like wings.

"Birds of Paradise? I thought these were Crane flowers." Harry replied detached as he caressed a petal.

"They are known either way." Narcissa assured him. She looked uncertain as she continued, "I thought you said you weren't a gardener Harry?" His hands played with the petal as he nodded.

"It isn't exactly common for men to be gardeners is it?" He released the petal and stepped back to look at her.

"So you think its embarrassing?" She asked watching him twist his hands, "Draco helps me with the garden." She smiled as she spotted a pot full of crimson flowers. " He planted these."

"Are those Amaryllises?" Harry asked. He couldn't help but admire how straight the stem was, "I can never get the flower to stand that straight. Some would say that's because I have no dignity." Harry chuckled, but the sound was fake.

"You know the language of flowers?" Narcissa asked surprised.

"Of course. Doesn't every gardener?" 

"I suppose." She agreed before she continued. "What would make people think you have no dignity? You defeated the dark lord." She looked at him curiously, noting the way his fingernails were bitten down.

"I was a baby when I did that. It doesn't count."

"What about the basilisk?" Narcissa asked as she took a seat at the glass table.

"How do you know about the basilisk?!" Harry exclaimed turning around to examine her.

"Draco loves to tell the story." She said smiling, "Why don't you take a seat Harry?" She waved her arm in the direction of the other chair and he followed her direction, sitting down.

"If it wasn't for Ron and Hermione I would have died before meeting the basilisk. They get far too little credit." Harry's lip curled as he spoke and he glared at the white floor below them.

"I think you give yourself too little credit." Narcissa said smiling. She folding her hands in front of her before standing. Her robes flowed around her, not willing to stay still with her movements."I think I'll retire until lunch, Harry." 

"What about the bouquet?" Harry asked surprised as he saw that she had already stood up.

"I think I'll leave that to you, Mr.Potter." She replied ignoring his questions as she disappeared through the french doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughcough* Future AN~I'm horrible person who never finished this but hopefully I can stick with it longer this time. I'm going back and correcting a couple chapters so I can fix this one part that always irritated me. BEWARE there will be story-line changes ^.^
> 
> They really won't be that big though; I'm a bit of an exaggerator.


	4. Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ Not gonna try to hide it. Pansy is super ooc in this, but I like nice Pansy. She's well...nice. Hope you guys enjoy xD <3

Harry stared at the door, expecting her to come back. He sighed after a couple minutes of waiting and set the vase down. He figured he still had a couple hours until lunch so he could waste some time in his room before coming back down to finish the bouquet.

Sliding open the french door he stepped back into the dining room. The table looked small inside, the chairs all pushed in. He looked around letting the silence sink in as he compared it to that morning. There was no freshly cooked breakfast smell and no conversation to end the quiet.

Harry had lived most of his life in silence, so he left. It didn't seem right for him to enjoy the quiet anymore. Not after meeting the Malfoys, or this version of them. This version of the Malfoys were not bad people. Draco was snarky but he wasn't as big of an ass as he was in school. Narcissa seemed to like to talk to him. Lucius and Snape had actually helped him. Harry wasn't sure where he was supposed to stand anymore.

Was it with the light? The light who abandoned him to the Dursleys every summer, not that he had told the Weasleys or Hermione. Harry had told Dumbledore though. "Harry, a punishment is a punishment. You must have deserved it." Would the Malfoys feel the same way? Would the dark?

The black walls closed on him like the walls of his cupboard and he was relieved to see one of the paintings from earlier. He stepped forward taking a closer look at the portrait, his hand rubbing his chin. The plump man sat still for a minute staring out of a window that sat outside his room.

He looked like an artist with paintbrushes and canvases scattered around the floor, haphazardly. It looked similar to the wreckage that was the Dursleys' house. "Do you need something?" Despite his friendly appearance the man's voice was cold and Harry shook his head before leaving.

Harry didn't understand himself. Whenever people were nice, he would always break out in a sweat and get nervous. It had happened earlier this morning as well. When they were nice to him, he was unresponsive. It didn't make any sense.

This didn't happen before her. When Harry was in elementary school, he had a teacher named Ms. Mable. She would pull him aside after class, asking him how he was and if Dudley was bullying him again. She was nice.

Harry pushed open the door next to his room and found a white bathroom, the only room he had seen so far without slytherin colors. The floor was a deep molten brown tile. He stepped up to the counter space, looking through the mirror. His hair fell limply around his face.

He picked up a strand, pulling on it and scrunching it, hoping to bring it back to life. He shook his head and dropped it. He noticed the shower behind him and saw a towel on the rack. He smiled. He didn't think the Malfoys would be mad if he used some water.

He refused to look back in the mirror as he stripped down and stepped into the shower. He pulled the white knob out and twisted it to the hot side.

____/\\____

"Morning Pansy." Draco called out as he stepped out of the fireplace. He waved at her place on the couch before walking to the kitchen. "Did you not eat breakfast?" She called back, probably in the middle of a book.

"My father and Snape were acting weird." He replied grabbing an apple. He turned to head back but found Pansy in the doorway.

"Weird?"

"Yea, he basically kicked me out of the house before I finished my breakfast. They've been weird ever since Potter got there." Draco whispered pulling out a bar stool and taking a seat.

"Potters at your house?" Pansy asked and then burst into laughter. Draco rolled his eyes as he took a bite.

"Its a long story and keep your voice down." Draco reprimanded her as he glared.

"Well I have both ears and time." She joked sitting down next to him, her hands resting on the black marble. "I also have the house." She stated for him, so he wouldn't be worried about her parents overhearing.

"Where are they?"

She shrugged, "Mom needed new robes, but I think that's just an excuse. However, she looked at me like, 'You be good and don't invite any boys over. You have to save your chastity for marriage.'"

"Oh." Draco said, unsure about how to explain what happened last night. "My father saved Harry Potter from death eaters and now he's staying at my house until he recovers."

"Wait," Pansy stopped him grabbing his shoulder, "Wouldn't that expose him to the dark lord?"

"The death eaters burned his house down and left," Draco said shrugging again, "I don't know. Potter's side of the story is...vague."

"What do you mean vague?"

"I don't know." Draco admitted looking at her white cabinets. "My father said that he heard about a raid on Potter's house, but he was busy so he arrived an hour later. He found Harry under the rubble and pulled him out.

Harry says that they killed his relatives and beat him up. One of the death eaters apparently let him go or something and Harry said he ran to his room before they could catch him. That he locked himself inside and they burned the house down in response."

Pansy looked at him surprised, "and?"

"And?" Draco asked confused.

"That sounds reasonable. What makes you think he's lying?" Pansy restated looking exasperated. "I really thought you would have something juicy." She murmured standing up and heading back to the living room.

Draco sighed and threw away his apple. Pansy might be right. The story was plausible, but Potter lied before that. He followed Pansy into the living room and collapsed onto a purple armchair in thought.

"Draco?" Pansy inquired looking uncertain, "Why are you sitting there?"

"Because its a chair." Draco drawled as he played with his ring.

"No, you never sit there. You hate that chair. You yell at me about it every time you get here."

Draco realizing Pansy was right stood up and moved to his much preferred red armchair. "Damn thing doesn't go with the furniture."

"Whatever." Pansy protested still looking concerned as she grabbed her book from the table. She glanced at the wall clock, noticing that Draco hadn't been there ten minutes and he already had her tense. She turned back to her page to continue reading.

"He lied about it though." Draco added, rubbing his chin.

"Lied about what?"

"Having his wand. I caught him in the lie and Snape questioned him, but he brushed them off. I forgot about it this morning because I had to wake up Potter." Draco admitted biting his lip as his cheeks turned a subtle pink.

"What happened?!" Pansy cried dropping her book into her lap.

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me." Pansy insisted, "I mean I know you only told me you were gay a month ago, but come on! I'm your best friend and your only friend." Draco eyes narrowed and he glared, blush dissipated as quickly as it came.

"You are not my only friend."

"Name someone."

"Blaise."

"Blaise is 'friends' with everyone he wants to get his hands on." Pansy argued, "Name someone else."

Draco was silent as he glared at her. She smiled deviously before continuing, "So, my dear friend, Draco Malfoy, what happened this morning."

He groaned and rubbed his face, "Fine. Snape sent me to wake him up and I was just surprised is all." Pansy waved her hands still waiting for him to finish, "His eyes are really green."

She laughed grabbing the edges of her chair, "My god! Draco, I knew you were a virgin but good god!" Her book hit the ground as she held her stomach, squirming in her chair.

"Anyway, he still lied about having his wand." Draco cleared his throat before speaking hoping to shut her up.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ask him about it." Draco declared looked determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future AN~ Updated <3 O3O <\------- Help me, I can't make emoticons.


	5. Dimwit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ Hi guys this is Deci, I would like to have a really awesome excuse for not writing for so long but I don't. I just didn't feel like it for a while, forgive me. o,o - my attempt at a puppy face xD
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy

Harry twisted the knob and leaned his head against the warm tiles. The bruises were more extensive than he thought, littering his back and legs like freckles. He rubbed his face before stepping out of the shower. He couldn't see into the mirror and assumed he had the water hotter than he thought. 

Grabbing a towel he wiped the surface cringing as he caught his reflection. "Better not look at that again," he whispered. Wrapping the towel around his wait he looked around the room before realizing how spur of the moment his shower was. He hadn't bothered to bring any clothes.

Running a hand through his hair he grabbed his dirty clothes and left. He didn't think he would run into anybody because they were all out so he wasn't worried. "Potter?" A voice called from just down the hall and looked up to see Draco. He looked shocked at the state of Harry's body and his hand twitched.

"What are you doing back this early?" Harry asked trying to appear normal. He hoped that Draco would let it slip by, unmentioned.

"Pansy chased me out of the house," Draco replied distantly unable to look away from the bruises, "What are those?"

"Those?" Harry questioned. They both knew what 'those' was and Draco definitely knew that Harry knew. Neither of them wanted to clarify what 'those' was though. Draco because he didn't want to admit that someone he had once considered to be his enemy had suffered and Harry because he didn't want to look weak.

"Why would you-" Draco started but closed his mouth and tried again, "Who did it?"

"I told you death eaters."

"That makes no sense. Death eaters don't kick people. When you said they beat you up last night, I thought you meant they cursed you."

"It doesn't matter Draco and stop putting your nose in my business." Harry growled throwing open his door and walking inside. He moved to close it but Draco grabbed on holding it open.

"It does matter."

"Why," harry asked. "Why would it matter to you? The boy who found happiness in my misery! Why don't you just gloat Malfoy? I mean this show that you have been putting on since Lucius saved my life! Why? I don't understand. Why pretend when you can outright hate me!" Harry's voice escalated as he continued. All of his settlements at their treatment, all of his insecurities rising to the surface.

"Because that was all for show! My parents are spies for the light, if I was nice to you in front of everyone it would be obvious that they were faking it and they would be killed." Draco snarled placing his feet between the door and the wall. "I will not be the cause of my parents' death just to make you feel better."

"I never asked you to do that!" 

"Yes you did. You're so concerned with keeping everyone out that you don't even bother to think about what you say." Draco sneered looking him in the eye, "You're so selfish Potter." Selfish. 

"Boy, stop being selfish! Get up and make me my breakfast!" 

"You're such a freak! Ruining my poor Dudikins birthday party."

"Let's play a game of Harry hunting."

Draco glanced at him concerned but Harry just turned and walked to the bed. He should've realized he didn't have any extra clothes. He had only retrieved his suitcase last night, which contained his books and wand but no clothing, except his robes.

"Harry?" Draco asked stepping into the room and looking at him nervously. He put a hand on the bedpost waiting for Harry to respond.

"Yes?" Harry asked, sitting down on the bed.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Draco offered and Harry looked up, surprised. "Just because you are selfish, doesn't mean I am." He held out his hand, waiting for Harry to accept it, just as he did when they were first years. Nerves crawled up his skin forming goosebumps until Harry grabbed his hand. "I should have something your size. Albeit three years old."

Harry snorted but didn't comment on the quip as Draco led him across the hall and into another room. This one was similar to his but with blue walls and green sheets. A wooden wardrobe sat next to the bed opposite the nightstand.

Draco strided to the doors and pulled them open to reveal a small room, similar to a walk in closet. The inside was made of wood-the floors and walls- and Draco stepped into it leaving Harry in the other room. "You like sweatshirts right?" Draco asked before tossing something over his shoulder. Harry jumped and grabbed it to find a comfy red sweatshirt, it looked to be twice his size.

"Why do you have a red sweatshirt?" Harry whispered fingering the cloth. It was the same color as the gryffindor common room walls. He hugged it to his chest, trying to get warm in the chilly air.

Draco shrugged and turned back to the clothes, rummaging. "I don't know. Must've gotten it somewhere."

"But, its red." Harry explained to him looking at his back. He repositioned his towel and turned to look at the clothes hanging up. Draco had a very extensive wardrobe.

"And?" Draco drawled pulling a pair of jeans from a box in the back, "These are from last year. I couldn't find anything earlier than that." He passed them to Harry and jumped out of the wardrobe.

"Red is a gryffindor color." Harry elucidated playing with the jeans. Draco turned back to look at him. His hand was on his hip in the perfect replication of the average teenage girl and his eyes glared a hole into Harry's.

"Red is not a gryffindor color. Red is its own color." Draco argued turning back to his nightstand. He grabbed his clock from the top and began to fiddle with it. "If you believe I'll let you gryffindorks ruin my favorite color, you're mistaken."

"Red is your favorite color?" Harry asked, ignoring the insult. He didn't know what to do now that he had the clothes. Part of him was uncomfortable standing next to Draco half naked, but another part-a more reasonable part- wanted to continue the conversation and see what happened.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and gave up on trying to make himself look busy. He set the clock down and turned back to Harry, leaning back against the nightstand. "Do you have a problem with that? Its just a color."

Harry stepped back at Draco's tone before he steadied himself and glared. "Of course not. My favorite color is green." He squeezed his arm, angry that he let his anger take over. Draco glanced at him curiously.

"How narcissistic of you."

"What do you mean?" Harry growled, confused.

"Your eye color is green, dimwit." Draco replied, smirking, as he grabbed a piece of Harry's hair and let it slide between his fingers. "I can understand why you would be proud of it though." He smiled and let go of the strand leaving Harry speechless. They stood there, awkwardly, for a couple of minutes until Draco cleared his throat. 

"You should go change," he whispered.

Harry blushed and nodded. He made his escape from Draco's room, hearing Draco's light chuckle behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future AN~ Oh Hell to the Yes!!!!!!!!!!!! Updated, this chapter had the most updates, those being in the fight between Draco and Harry. I was so mad at myself for using such a cheap escape as unconscious charms. The fact that I didn't notice the plot whole at all, really hurt my pride too. Anyway, hopefully I'll update weekly now. I have exams this week and next so I'll do my best to update frequently but no promisesssssss.


	6. Labels

Harry was just pulling the over-sized red sweater over his head when an owl flew up to the window. Tilting his head to the side he walked over to it curiously, giggling as it nibbled on his finger. He untied the string fixing the letter to the owl's claw and unfolded it. Rough, cursive handwriting spread across the paper, almost finding its way to the bottom.

Dear Harry,

I'm sending this letter on the whim that you might still be alive. No one knows where you are, Harry, and we're all worried about you. Dumbledore says that the Dursley residence is destroyed and I was shocked myself to turn on the news and discover that the Dursleys were dead. Ron and the twins are worried sick...so am I. If you are alive and do receive this letter please respond immediately at your own convenience or not. Harry I really hope you are reading this somewhere... Please be safe.

Hermione

 

Harry folded the letter back, following the creases. Slipping it into his pocket he petted the owl affectionately, "Hang here while I write a reply." The owl simply chirped in response before settling on the dresser. 

Opening the door, Harry glanced out into the hall looking for Draco. He wanted to ask the other teen if he could have some paper and a quill. Harry had not brought his own of course. 

"Looking for something?" Draco asked as he closed his bedroom door behind him. Harry turned to meet his eyes and nodded.

"Do you have a quill and some paper?"

"Writing someone, are we?" Draco asked. His eyes shifted as he considered whether or not he should trust Harry. He didn't want to force the boy to promise not to give away his location but on the off chance that Harry did so, it could be detrimental to Draco's father and their position as spies.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly before looking at Draco, determined. "So what if I am?"

"Don't have to be so defensive, Harry. I have some paper and quills in my room." Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry's tone before making his way back into his own room. Harry followed behind, diligently.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Draco scoffed as he pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill, holding it out to Harry. "You didn't seem to trying very hard to be nice either."

Harry bit his lip and grabbed the two items. "No, I suppose not. I'm sorry, Draco." The other boy blinked at the frank apology, uncertain what to say. Harry just nodded in acceptance at the dismal response before making his way back to his temporary room. 

Luckily he had a spare container of ink in his suitcase so he didn't have to go to Draco to ask for that. Setting the items up on the empty desk, he sank down into the chair. Running his hands through his hair he began to wonder why he couldn't keep the snark out of his voice when speaking to Draco before the owl hooted, reminding him to write the letter.

Dear Hermione,

Life can be a surprising, can't it? I'm glad you are worried about me, though the circumstances are disagreeable to say the least. Your owl, or Ron's-frankly I cannot remember-I suppose, has quite the attitude. I don't think I will be coming to the Weasley's before Hogwarts, like I always do. I'm a little 'tied' up at the moment, not literally of course. This letter is all over the place, but I'm sure you'll sort it out Hermione. You always do. 

P.S. : Yes, I am safe.

Harry

Rolling the letter up and tying it off with the same string Hermione had used, Harry put the letter on the owl's leg. Said creature hooted at him once before flying out the window. "Who is the letter too?" A voice called from the doorway.

Harry turned to find Narcissa and smiled. "One of my friends had sent a letter and I thought it would be better not to leave her worrying for too long." Harry began and noticed Narcissa's frown deepen."I didn't mention any of you, if that's what you're worried about."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, an exact replica of Draco-or maybe Draco was the replica. "I suppose that would worry me but no, Harry, I was simply curious."

Harry bit his lip, "I guess I'm doing a lot of conclusion jumping today."

"That's to be expected, Harry," Narcissa smiled warmly. "We never did explain to you why Lucius saved your life." She considered the green walls for a moment before flicking her wand and they both watched as green was invaded by a rich brown with red swirls. "Did you ever finish that vase?"

Harry, bewildered, only shook his head in response. Narcissa was becoming more and more surprising every minute. 

"How about we go downstairs and out into the garden then. You can fill the vase, while I tell you a story." She slipped her wand back into her robe pocket and led the way out of the room. Harry looked around for Draco as they left but he was no where in sight. Draco's door was closed shut, though, so it was safe to assume he was inside.

It was midday. That's what it looked like to Harry, anyway. Around two pm at the latest. He placed the blue vase on the floor and began to admire the flowers. He considered adding orange, but he didn't think the colors meshed well and began to look at the red flowers.

"Lucius and Severus were young when they joined the dark lord." Narcissa began, her voice heavy. She folded her hands over the table, looking every pit the proper woman she was bred to be. "They had no idea what they were doing. Severus regretted his choice immediately after your mother's death but Lucius took a bit longer. We only transferred to the light three years ago. "

Her voice faltered and Harry nodded at her, encouragingly, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. He decided he liked the way the red and silver flowers looked against the blue and began to order them.

She cleared her throat, "It isn't much of a story but we, the Malfoys, are now members of the 'light' side." She stressed the word as if it were wrong and Harry supposed she was right. The light side could not be truly good, not if they were murdering people. They could not be good, especially, because they had Dumbledore. 

"What do you think of Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He formed the silver flowers to be the outer ring and placed red roses in the center, but the vase looked devoid of color. He spotted a group of Chocolate Lace flowers and began to pile them in between the silver and red ones. 

"Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked curiously. Her eyes narrowed as she evaluated Harry but, he refused to look up. "I think he is a fool. I also think he considers life to be a game of chess and not the welfare and survival of his fellow wizards."

Harry grinned at her and picked up the vase, "It isn't perfect but I like it." Narcissa smiled at it too. Harry wasn't sure if she would understand that he wasn't only speaking about the flowers but he hoped she would. The Malfoys were not perfect but in Harry's mind they weren't the Dursleys. 

"You know I think it could use some yellow," she quipped.

Harry's lip lifted at the corner and he tilted his head to the side as if he were considering it. "You might be right but I like it."

Narcissa laughed outright. She took the pot from him and walked into the dining room. "If you like it Harry, then it is a beautiful pot of flowers." She placed it on the table, twisting it a couple times before stepping away. "Are you satisfied?"

"I think I am," Harry replied, unsure. He had never been asked if he was happy with something before.

"How can you not be sure?" Narcissa asked but the door opened before Harry could continue.

Draco scowled as he entered the room, his eyes landing on the offending pot of flowers that attempted to destroy the room's color scheme. "What in the bloody hell is that monstrosity?" 

"Draco Malfoy, you watch your language around me," Narcissa scolded. Draco shrank back and opened his mouth, flabbergasted that his mother was not siding with him. Harry was beginning to think that the Malfoys were never the problem. The problem, he considered, must have been the judgmental wizards who put them in a box labeled 'dark'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ OH HELLS YES I WENT THERE! It's so late. Someone buy me coffee. Anyway, hope you enjoy and all that stuff. Hearts, hearts and, oh my god, my heartue.


	7. Appetite?

"I'm not sure what you want me to do," Lucius admitted. He was leaning against the fireplace while Severus sat on the couch. Books were strewn across the coffee table and the curtains pulled tight. 

"We both know Harry suffered physical abuse." Lucius nodded his head waiting for Severus to continue and the other man sighed. "Neither of us have spoken to him about it since he first arrived... right?"

"Of course," Lucius rolled his eyes. "I mean, what would I even say to the boy?"

Severus snorted and pulled a book off of his coffee table before tossing it to Lucius. "If you're curious then read up." Lucius caught the book and turned it over to read the title. 

"You're reading about how to talk to victims of abuse?" Lucius asked, incredulously. "Severus, isn't your personal experience enough?"

The other man shrugged and pulled his coat tighter around his body. "Everyone reacts to it differently. A slytherin girl who's mother laid a hand on the girl all break would break down and cry the moment someone raised their voice but..."

"Harry only flinches." Lucius continued for him. Severus nodded and waved his wand in the direction of the kitchen, calling two mugs of tea to the table. They settled themselves on a couple of magazines and Severus picked them up. He moved them to a clear spot before shuffling the books into a pile.

"I'm not sure what to do." The man ran a hand through his black hair and took a sip of his tea. "I used to dream of escaping my own father but I was never sure what i wanted people to say after they found out. Sympathy? No, that just made me feel worse. Hatred? Definitely not. Them being happy that I escaped felt like I had never belonged to my father in the first place."

Lucius strode from the wall to take a seat next to Severus and squeezed the man's shoulder. The only kind of comfort Severus would ever allow after his father. Severus smiled at him in thanks.

"We'll figure it out," Lucius spoke up. "Draco will help too, I'm sure."

"Draco?" Severus asked, shocked. "Those boys can't see past their own egos. I doubt either of them will be friendly to each other when we return. Speaking of, did Narcissa ask you about our unexpected leaving?"

"Of course she did," Lucius huffed. "That woman is a bigger mother bear than Molly and I think you'll be very surprised. She actually sent me an update on Harry and Draco in that letter." Lucius smirked behind his cup of tea unwilling to share the details with his old friend.

Severus only raised his eyebrows in response. "I'll have to complete another checkup on Harry when we return and find a way to disguise nutrient potions. I can probably just tell him that they're to speed up the healing of his bruises."

"The boy isn't stupid, Severus. If he's been beaten his whole life, then I think he would be able to predict his own healing time. He might notice if they don't heal any faster."

"Might," Severus agreed. 

____/\\____

"When are they coming back?" Draco asked his mother. 

She smiled and put another sandwich on Harry's plate to which Draco snickered. "They should be back by dinner." The vase still sat on the table but it was pushed to the side since they were eating.

Draco still glared at it every other minute, but he had agreed to it after his mother had scolded him. "What are they doing anyway? The dark lord didn't call them, did he?" Narcissa cringed and Harry tensed as Voldemort was mentioned.

Harry still didn't know how he fit in here. Both, Narcissa and Draco, had confirmed to him that they were spies and planned on severing all ties with the man after he was killed, but Harry wasn't sure they were telling the truth. 

For all he knew, they were keeping him here until Voldemort decided to kill him. Harry looked back up at Narcissa as she spoke. "You know I don't like talking about that man, Draco." Her voice was stern, but she smiled, still the image of peace and happiness. "They said where they were going when they left. They're just visiting Diagon Alley."

Draco huffed and stabbed his fork into a corner of his sandwich, which he had decided to cut into pieces. "You and I both know they went there this Tuesday." Harry frowned and looked at his hands. 

"They had to go pick up a couple more things, Draco. That's all. Your father forgot some potion ingredients Severus needed," Narcissa explained.

"He would never forget anything. He always makes a list."

"Draco, drop it."

"I'm almost of legal age. You don't need to hide the unspeakable things from me anymore, mother. Were they called?" Draco argued as he set his fork down. Harry didn't think he had much of an appetite left either. 

"No, they were not." 

Draco sighed in relief and pulled his plate back to himself. Something in her voice must have told him that Narcissa was telling the truth because Harry couldn't see another way those simple words would banish the fear. "So, what are they doing then?"

Harry nearly slapped him right then. The tension had left the room the moment Narcissa confirmed that they weren't called and Draco just had to call it back like it was a dog that needed to be fed.

He bit his lip and looked at Narcissa, who at the moment was looking at him in concern. "Harry are you alright? You're looking a little pale." Her voice was softer than when she had spoken to Draco.

"I'm fine. Just lost my appetite; that's all." 

She smiled at him before bringing a piece of her sandwich to her lips. She, too, had cut it up into pieces and Harry was beginning to wonder if he had missed a memo. "Make sure to eat at dinner then," she said.

Harry, taking this as a dismissal, picked up his plate and stood up. Narcissa looked at him curiously before smiling and when Harry looked at Draco, the boy looked curious, too. "What is it?"

"Why are you taking your plate?" Draco asked and his mother waved her hand, stopping the conversation. 

"I'm sure he just plans on finishing it later." 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I was actually planning on taking it the kitchen and washing it. Was I not supposed to?" 

Narcissa paled and set her fork down before snapping her fingers. Poppy appeared with a 'pop' and bowed, her ears flopping against her head. "What do you need?"

Harry grimaced and shuffled from one foot to the other as Narcissa motioned for him to put the plate back down. He did. "Harry has finished eating. Can you take his plate back to the kitchen and have it cleaned." Her words were formed into a question but her tone left only one possible answer. Harry wished he had lied and agreed with Narcissa earlier. 

"Of course!" Poppy grinned and took the plate off the corner before disappearing. The 'pop' left Harry flinching this time and he rubbed his arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps. 

"You don't have to ever clean your plates, Mr.Potter. The elves will take care of that," Draco's mother affirmed. Harry flinched as they returned to a last name basis before nodded and leaving the room. 

He heard the floo activate and assumed that the oldest Malfoy and Snape were back, but he didn't want to see anyone in his current mood. He climbed the stairs and opened the door to his room. Falling onto to the bed, his eyes closed immediately and released him into a blissful sleep with no dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ Who's late? It isn't me...I'm never late. What are you talking about? *laughs nervously* Narcissa has reasons and I might reveal them next chapter...maybe...possibly...Okay I'll stop babbling. Hope you guys liked this ~.~


	8. Oversight

Draco grinned and stood up as he heard the floo activate. He had been looking at his mother, curiously, before the sound drifted into the dining room, but now he was doing his best to not run into the living room. His father was already sinking his leather chair while Severus shrugged off his coat.

“How was Diagon Alley?” Narcissa’s voice inquired behind him and Draco turned to see her striding into the room, hands skimming the edges of her skirt. Lucius looked away from Severus to admire his wife.

“Borning,” was his mild response. Draco groaned and looked at Severus for confirmation.

Severus snorted and set his coat against a nearby chair, an elf apparating into the room to take it out. “We got what we needed.” 

“What exactly did you guys need? You went shopping three days ago,” Draco countered. “You could have sent Poppy for any supplies that you needed unless you had to visit  _ him _ .” None of them needed a clarification on who  _ him  _ was. The only person who wouldn’t accept a house elf in replacement of the two men was Voldemort.

“Draco we already discussed this,” Narcissa said. “They did not get called on by the dark lord.”

Severus ran a hand through his hair before grounding out, “The boys right. We were called.” 

“Lucius!”

The man grimaced and stood up. “It wasn’t a big deal. The meeting only lasted an hour.”

“I don’t care how long. I asked you where you went and you lied to me.”

“Yes, let me say that we went to see the dark lord by owl and have it intercepted.” Lucius argued and shot her a look. 

Severus finally spoke up from his spot by the fire trying to relieve the room’s tension. “The dark lord was curious about Dumbledore’s reaction to Harry’s disappearance. We need to decide quickly if Harry will return to Hogwarts.” Severus waited until all three of them looked at him before continuing. “If he is returned to Dumbledore then we risk losing him to death.”

“Why would Dumbledore want Harry dead?” Draco asked.

“Horcruxes,” Narcissa whispered. Severus and Lucius nodded at her horrified expression. “He used horcruxes?”

“He accidently made Harry one as well,” Lucius replied grimly.

Draco, who had no idea what a horcrux was, could only continue to look at the others completely lost. “I don’t understand,” he finally said, “What’s a horcrux?”

Narcissa looked at him sympathetically while Lucius spoke. “It puts a piece of your soul in an object.”

Draco blanched, “Harry has a piece of  _ his  _ soul inside of him?” Lucius ignored Draco’s misuse of pronouns and looked at Severus for assistance. 

“We’ll figure something out, Draco.”

“It’s not a matter of figuring something out!” Draco shouted and crossed his arms. “It's...I was... “ Draco looked like he might puke and turned to look at the fire. “What are we going to do with him?”

Lucius and Severus shared a glance at his sudden change in attitude. “We’ll try to find ways to get rid of the horcrux without killing him,” Narcissa said. “I will not let you men decide otherwise.” She bit her lip and gazed at Lucius, expectant. “Draco, you should go check on Harry. I didn’t mean to lash out at him like that. Memories are a deadly thing.”

Lucius looked curious, but neither Narcissa nor Draco clarified on what happened. The boy only nodded and took the stairs back up the hallway. He almost entered his own room without bothering to check, but he second guessed himself.

Did it really matter if Harry had a piece of the dark lord’s soul inside of him? Did it really change the way the other boy acted? Draco doubted it, but he couldn’t be sure of anything. He closed his door with a sigh before walking the rest of the way to Harry’s room. Correction: Harry’s temporary room.

If asked why he didn’t knock later, Draco wouldn’t know how to reply. Maybe his mind had been too full of horcruxes and dark lords. Either way, Draco did not knock and simply pushed the door open. He didn’t walk in on anything eventful though.

He marveled at the new wall colors for a moment before looking around for Harry. The boy was sleeping in a corner of the room, sheet pulled up to his knees. Draco considered calling for Severus and asking him about Harry’s strange behavior, but something stopped him.

Surely the dark lord would prefer to sleep in a bed as opposed to a corner, so this act could be counted as proof of Harry’s actions being his own. This didn’t explain Draco’s reluctance to call Severus though. 

Draco sighed and stalked his way into the room, crouching before Harry. The other boy’s shoulders and chest followed the pattern of his breaths, moving up and down every few moments. “What makes you so special?” Draco whispered. 

Harry seemed to flinch before settling back down again, almost startling Draco into running out of the room. It would be hard to explain to Harry, one who just woke up that is, why exactly he was watching him sleep. It wasn’t as if Draco could answer that question either. Even when the question left his own head.


	9. Old Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever! Well, that's a lie. I actually wrote it in an hour with my friend's help. However, coming up with the motivation took forever. My friend's super excited for the next chapter though so I might rush it. We'll see. I'm not making any more promises. I break them too easily. Have a wonderful day, guys! Hope you like my Draco.

Draco didn't have a reason when he checked on Harry later in the day, but he did. The boy still hadn't moved, huddled up in the corner of the room and clutching the sheet like it might run away. Draco ran a hand through his hair and left. If Harry was still asleep there wasn't much of a reason for him to stay.

Plus, the slytherin still had some questions for his godfather. In the first place, Harry Potter was a human not an object so obviously a horcrux could be placed in living things. Draco paused on the staircase and leaned against the wall for a moment considering what he needed to do. The Malfoy library was one of the biggest libraries known and would most likely have the information he needed, but it would take time. However, Draco was starting to wonder how much of the truth his guardians would tell him, considering that they're willing to lie to each other.

Turning on heel, Draco decided it would be best to go to the library. Severus wasn't known to lie, but he couldn't be sure anymore. In fact, Draco Malfoy was beginning to become unsure of everything.

When he was younger it was simple; everything was so simple. Grow up and make the dark lord proud, make his parents proud. But, three years ago things began to change. Severus and his father would meet in private behind closed doors that were covered in magic. Draco had tried using spying charms multiple times, but his father caught him and sent him to his room.

After that, it wasn't a question of how to please the dark lord to Draco, but a question of if that was still his goal. His parents revealed to him a couple months later that they didn't support the dark lord anymore and Draco began to question himself. This person that he built...this bossy, refined, and narcissistic person he became to please the dark lord. Was this person who he really wanted to be?

A couple days after his parents told him, he visited Pansy.

Pansy wasn't exactly his best friend at the time. Draco had been irritated that she refused to follow the dark lord wholeheartedly. If it wasn't for Severus, Draco would never have gone in the first place.

"I don't understand why I have to go over there," Draco snapped. "It's not like I'm friends with her. She's stupid for not following the dark lord and so are you guys." He sneered at his godfather before turning on heel to go to his room, but a hand grabbed his robe, pulling it tight.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Severus said, rubbing his face with a hand. "You're just a child and you haven't met the dark lord yet. Not like we have." 

Draco rolled his eyes knowing that Severus was talking about the time his father and him came back from a meeting, completely shaken. "Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I don't know who I want to be. I want to be a death eater and kill Harry Potter!" The boy shouted the last part at the top of his lungs, not caring if his parents heard or anyone else. Harry Potter was a half-blood who had the nerve to refuse Draco and that's all that mattered.

For the first time in his life, Draco's blood ran cold as he felt a sharp pain on his cheek that radiated out into a stinging puddle. "You slapped me?!" he screeched clawing at the hand that still held his robes.

The pain wasn't bad. It was obvious Severus hadn't used all his strength behind it, but to Draco, who had never been hit in his life before, that slap was a betrayal of trust. 

"You're still a child. You didn't know who you wanted to be. You only knew who you were supposed to be, Draco." Severus grabbed his chin and forced him to look the man in the eye. "Don't ever tell me that you want to be a killer. I've known you since you were a child. Telling me such a blatant lie is stupid."

"It's not," Draco paused drawing in a breath. It isn't a lie, right? I do want to kill Harry Potter. I do! I'm sure of it. So why...why can't I just say it.

"It's not your fault, Draco." Severus sighed and pulled him into a hug. "You had too much pressure on you to please the dark lord and I know that's it's going to be hard to discover who you really want to be now that that pressure is gone. However, me, your father, and your mother are always here to help you. Don't forget that."

Draco found himself stepping into the fireplace an hour later and meeting Pansy for the first time as himself. Draco Malfoy wasn't the narcissistic bloke who wanted to please the dark lord anymore even if he still sneered because of habit sometimes. Pansy made sure he knew that.

The girl grinned up at him when he entered, cheekily. "I bet you're gay."

The boy narrowed his eyes and sneered, "in your dreams pug."

"That's a slip of the tongue Draco. You and I both know you don't really think I'm a pug, but can you apologize? It kinda hurt my feelings," Pansy asked. 

Draco bit his tongue before he could retort and sighed. "Is this really necessary? I was just sent here by my father. I don't even like you."

"I know," Pansy said looking at the carpet. A part of Draco couldn't help, but feel like he had wronged her. It was a new feeling. No, not new, but old. He hadn't felt guilty in a long time.

"I'm sorry." 

Pansy rolled over, looking up at him with a smile. "I think that's the first time I've heard you apologize."

"It is," Draco huffed. "Don't expect you'll hear again either. I don't make the same mistake twice." 

Pansy laughed for a while after that and Draco soon learned that it was something she did often, especially when she was unsure of how she was feeling. The girl found it easier to laugh and pretend she was happy then to face her own emotions. Which was something Draco hadn't figured out how to help her with to this day.

Pansy found it easy to help Draco though. She forced him to apologize many more times after that until Draco was used to it. He didn't reply with a snarky comment anymore. Well, most of the time. Old habits die hard.

Draco slid his hand across the line in the book. An old one that he had found in the back of the library.

Horcruxes can be placed in living things, but the horcrux is destroyed when they die so this method is not preferred. To this day, there isn't a known way to separate a horcrux from the object it is put into as the magic is banned and rarely seen in action. 

This wasn't going to be easy. Draco knew that.


	10. Ruby Lilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!!!! Cringy, eh? Honestly, I'm not super sure about this chapter... It just seemed kinda there. No importance, but it felt necessary and I hate time skips so... well long ones anyway. The next chapter is coming out tomorrow since I have time. Now, that I've backed myself into that corner, please, enjoy this chapter created through my blood, sweat, and tears. Just kidding... At least, about the blood part. ;)

Harry Potter lifted his head as his eyes snapped open. A hand reached up to rub his eye trying to wipe away what he had seen, but it didn't work. Eventually Harry let his hand drop into his lap the dead woman still lying on the floor before him. Ruby red hair covering her face in a mock imitation of a mask or last act of kindness.

What he had done to her face. "Who was it?" Harry asked bringing a hand up to his face only to find it covered in blood. Me?

I wouldn't have. I would never. Why would I...I didn't even know her? Did I?

Harry flinched and pushed himself back into the wall, shivering. A face appeared in his mind for a moment before disappearing. That picture, harry thought, but the couple danced from his mind before he could react. 

The woman on the floor disappeared and Harry stared at his once bloodstained hand for a long moment before running it through his hair. He pulled it back into view as if expecting the blood to reappear before shaking his head, numbly, as he saw it clean. 

Harry Potter had no idea what he had dreamed about anymore. Maybe it was the shock or his own mind, but he couldn't remember for the life of him who the woman was or how she had died. He placed his hand against the wall surprised at how cool it was and even placing his cheek beside it as if it had the ability to leave him numb. 

A knock penetrated his thoughts and Harry turned to the door trying to get rid of the excess fear that still had his limbs weak. He considered standing, but couldn't find a reason too. "Come in," harry decided to say instead. He didn't know who was at the door, but it shouldn't matter. The gryffindor had nothing to hide.

It was, surprisingly, Severus who made himself visible when he opened the door. Harry idly wondered why the older man was visiting him as he waited for him to speak. However, he didn't say anything. Though, his face appeared to be blank there was a stiffness to the man's posture that left Harry shrinking into his corner. The silhouette of Severus appeared to widen against the wall taking on a bulbous shape that left Harry's depleted mind in a dreamlike state.

"Severus? Is he okay?" A voice asked from the hallway and a blond poked his head into the room. Draco didn't look an ounce uncertain and took a step inside when he saw that Harry was awake. "I thought you might sleep through dinner too. I asked Severus to wake you up." Draco explained as he continued into the room until he stood by his godfather.

Even if Draco was tall for his age, Severus stood at the impressive height that his last growth spurt had given him, easily an inch or two taller than the other slytherin. Severus made a movement that was close to a shrug before turning and walking out of the room leaving Draco and Harry speechless.

When Severus had fully left the room, Draco looked questionably at Harry was only shrugged in response with a shake of his head. Draco huffed before putting his hand out for Harry, "I guess he's just in one of those moods. We need to get to dinner or my mother will throw another fit. She nearly chewed my father's ear off when you skipped out on breakfast and lunch."

Harry blinked before grabbing onto the hand letting it pull him up. "Did I really sleep that long?"

"Longer since you went to bed before Severus and Lucius got back."

"Oh yea," Harry whispered as they left his room. Draco snagged the light before closing the door letting Harry walk in front of him. "I forgot that they left." Harry looked a little worried for a second and Draco couldn't help but grab his wrist to keep him from going ahead.

The syltherin's eyes were crinkled and tired, a completely different look from the one that Harry had grown used too. "You missed a lot last night. My mother wanted to apologize to you personally, but when she sent Poppy to check on you, you were already asleep. She didn't mean what she said Potter."

Potter?

Harry rolled his eyes before pulling his hand out of Draco's grasp. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

Draco flinched and reached his hand out before deciding against it. Old habits really do die hard, he thought as he followed the other boy down the stairs.

____/\\____

When Severus entered Harry's room, he didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe the boy would be reading a book or had just woken up and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, or maybe the child had taken to playing a one man game, though Severus didn't know many. 

What did not cross the older man's thoughts, however, was that the young boy might be curled up in a corner of the room, shivering. Severus wasn't sure what to do. Even if he did know what to do Draco could be here any minute. He had left Draco downstairs, but just before he knocked he heard footsteps. It was likely that the slytherin was right outside the door. 

Potter, no... the gryffindor, had no reason to trust Draco enough to want him to know about the abuse so Severus couldn't ask him about what happened. At least, not without Draco coming in moments after. 

As if reading his thoughts, Harry visibly relaxed and looked at him curiously. It was as if Severus had never seen him shaking or cringing away. The boy was still huddled in the corner, but Severus couldn't sense any fear from him anymore. It was as if Severus had imagined everything. Maybe I did. I mean, who's to say I didn't?

But no, that didn't make sense. Even if Harry had been relaxed, why was he sleeping on the flo-

"Severus, is he okay?" 

The man gritted his teeth as he turned around to glare at Draco, who didn't even glance at him, but continued into the room, unfazed. 

"I thought you might sleep through dinner too. I asked Severus to wake you up." Draco explained to Harry before looking at him expectantly, but Severus just shook his head. He shrugged a bit, before hesitating and leaving. 

Draco could help harry get to dinner. Severus needed to talk to Lucius for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, see it feels kinda empty and useless. But, my friend who beta reads for me said it was good. Oh yea! Next chapter is gonna have fluff and half of it from Lucius's pov or Severus's. However, the fluff will be drarry... If I make it lucius and severus fluff I gotta tell ya it'll be friendly fluff. In this fanfic I love Narcissa and Lucius together so I can't that. Wow, I've taken up space.
> 
> Bye Bye! Have a great day! Hope you'll be back... and that I will.


	11. Motivation

It is a difficult to raise one's feet or hands when one does not wish to. Harry Potter knows this very well as he descends the staircase ahead of Draco. The other boy only a mere couple steps away, but Harry couldn't bring himself to speak. 

He was irritated with himself and with Draco. He wanted to stop and fix things, but his pride silenced him. The way in which Draco had said his last name left a sour taste in the gryffindor's mouth. Each step felt hollow and Harry wasn't sure why he continued down or why they had started to fight again, for that matter. Except, the reason, itself, could be simple: their past couldn't be forgotten.

The silence hung around them like a dark cloud until they entered the dining room. Lucius, who sat at the head of the table, looked at them curiously before his gaze lingered on Draco, questioning. 

"I was wondering if you boys would make it," Narcissa spoke up from Lucius's left. She smiled at Harry and patted the spot beside her, encouraging him to sit down. The younger boy smiled and gave in to her request. He was happy that Narcissa wasn't mad at him despite the obvious glare he was getting from Severus and Draco. 

"I would never miss dinner, mother. I know how much it means to you." Draco said as he took the seat next to Severus, directly across from Harry. "Though the idea of locking myself in my room and reading was tempting."

As the slytherins continued to pass pleasantries around him, Harry found himself staring at a scuff on the table. The only mark it appeared to have. A tiny wedge cut into it by what was most likely a fork. It was only one line, but Harry wondered why Narcissa hadn't fixed it yet, or, as horrifying as it was to imagine, replaced the entire table. From what he had seen, the family prided themselves on perfection.

At least, in their surroundings, Harry specified as he thought of their attitudes. Even when, Poppy had brought out the food, Harry still found himself absorbed in the mark. His fork absentmindedly stabbed a piece of meat and bringing it to his mouth, but he didn't draw his eyes from it. 

In a way, Harry considered himself to be a mark. A mark on the Dursleys. A mark on the Weasleys'. Even to a certain extent, a mark on the Malfoy family. It seemed that no matter what the boy did, wherever he went became tarnished. The more Harry thought about it, the more the idea stuck.

If Harry Potter didn't exist then Lilly and James would be alive. Sirius wouldn't have suffered. Remus wouldn't have lost his two best friends. Peter Pettigrew would have had no reason to betray his friends. 

The boy became so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the silence that had enveloped the room or the occasional nudge against his foot until it turned into a kick. Harry glared at Draco as he rubbed his foot where he was sure it would be bruised by tomorrow. "What was that for?!"

Draco bit his lip as Harry met his gaze, glancing around nervously. "I was just wondering if you were going to eat or not. You've pushing your food around. Is it not to your tastes?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and then deflated. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I'm just distracted is all. School should be starting soon and I'm worried since I haven't received a new letter from Hermione."

"Speaking of school," Lucius said. "Severus and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go." Draco and Harry, both surprised, took it in different ways. 

While Draco would be sad not to see Harry during school, he couldn't help but agree. After conducting more research he had come to the same conclusion. The moment Harry returned to Hogwarts there was nothing the Malfoys could do to protect him. Plus, this way I won't have to be mean to him, Draco couldn't help but think.

Harry, on the other hand, was seething. "Hogwarts is my home." His eyes returned to the mark as he continued. "I can't stay here forever. Dumbledore will find me eventually and I won't have you guys getting wrapped up in this anymore."

"This isn't the time for heroics, boy. Your life is on the line," Severus said.

"We are grow adults, Harry. We know what we can handle." Lucius continued, "besides it has already been decided."

Harry looked at them, surprised. "What do you mean 'its already been decided'?"

Lucius blinked and shared a glance with Narcissa before explaining, "We discussed it last night and agreed that the safest course is for you to spend the school year here. Severus can slip away from school occasionally to teach you potions and defense against the dark arts while Narcissa and I manage the rest."

Harry practically growled from his seat as he stood up glaring at them. "If I am not included in that discussion then what makes you guys any different from Dumbledore?" With those words, Harry stormed from the room. 

The boy seethed as he stomped down the hall, the portraits whispering as he passed.

"He's a guest is this house, but he-"

"Shh, it's best to leave it alone."

"Leaving it alone won't teach this child his place! Children are meant to be taken care of not given responsibilities."

"He is a special case."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at the portraits. "It doesn't matter anymore. I haven't been a child for years so, just, shut up."

____/\\____

"He has a point," Narcissa frowned from her spot. She couldn't help glancing worriedly at the door every couple of moments. She had never dealt with someone like Harry before and she was beginning to realize why her father had hated gryffindors. They were far to independent for him.

"It doesn't matter if he has a point," Severus frowned. "It's for his own safety that we do this."

"What does his safety matter if he doesn't want it though?" 

The older slytherins looked at Draco, surprised. "I'm just saying, isn't it useless if Harry becomes depressed because of it. Dragging him away from his friends. Taking away his free will." Draco wasn't sure why he was defending Harry.The boy had considered Hogwarts to be the most dangerous option from the beginning. "Wouldn't that just corner him into defeating Voldemort?" However, it seemed wrong. 

Lucius blanched and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I didn't consider that."

"Draco why don't you go find Harry and tell him we've changed our mind," Narcissa suggested. "I'll have Poppy send up some food to his bedroom so see if you can get him to eat as well."

Draco huffed, "We're fighting at the moment so I don't think he'll want to see me. Send Severus."

The older man wrinkled his nose. "I don't have time to play with children. I'm going down to the potions room. Lucius would you care to join me?"

"Later, Narcissa and I need to discuss something first."

"Alright then," the man said before he strolled out of the room.

Draco Malfoy knew when he was cornered. It wasn't difficult to tell especially since he had grown up being cornered by his parents and godfather into doing things. With one last glare at his parents and a toss of the normal, "I really dislike you two sometimes", Draco left the room.

Considering that Harry hadn't received a tour of the house yet and only knew about the gardens, his room, Draco's room, and the dining room, Draco couldn't help but assume that Harry would be in his room. Of course, things with the gryffindor are never as easy as they appear to be.

Which is exactly why Draco should not have been surprised when he found Harry, two hours later, sitting on a rock outside. He wasn't in the gardens, but the foolish gryffindor had wondered past the gardens and into uncharted territory. At least, uncharted territory for Harry. To Draco, that rock and it's surroundings were very familiar.

"I don't suppose you could scoot over?" Draco decided to ask as he smiled at Harry. The other boy glared at him, but relinquished the left of the rock. "You like the outdoors?"

"The Dursleys wouldn't let me outside much. But, when I had outside chores it was nice. Even though, the sun was hot and I was tired, I wasn't trapped inside."

 

Draco frowned as he listened. Harry didn't seem to even know he had spoken out loud. "So that's why you weren't in your room." Draco wasn't looking at Harry, but who could feel his flinch. The boy really hadn't noticed. "I was a little scared I would find you in the library. Didn't seem right, you being a gryffindor and all."

"Thank you," Harry whispered. Draco understood him a bit more. He had been right, it hadn't been death eaters. Even if Draco wanted to react badly and curse the Dursleys that wasn't what Harry needed right now. Harry Potter seemed to need to feel normal and that's what Draco planned on doing.

 

"Poppy." He called before waiting a few moments for the elf to appear. "Bring me the tray of food mother sent to Harry's room." A nod and a pop left the two boys alone again.

"Your mother had food sent to my room?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You aren't alone anymore, Potter." Draco grinned letting Harry's last name roll of his tongue like it was natural. "Also, my parents and Severus gave up on it. Forcing you to stay here that is. I guess they came to the conclusion that there was no point keeping you here if you didn't want to be."

Another pop and Draco found a plate of food in his lap. 

"They did?!" Harry shouted and Draco looked up to his eyes shining. "So I'll get to see Hermione and Ron again. Neville will probably lose his frog on the train again and I'm sure that Luna will say something weird. Something about nargles most likely. Speaking of which, do you know what nargles are Draco?"

So this was it. This was what it was like be friends with the Harry Potter. The chosen one. The boy who lived. The boy who Draco might just be falling in love with. "nargles?" Draco asked. He really hadn't heard of such a thing though the boy had to admit that he really hadn't been listening. He had been lost somewhere around Neville Longbottem when Harry's eyes started to sparkle. 

Draco had heard from his mother that when people spoke about the things they love their eyes sparkle and their mouths move faster than before or their hands follow along like those of a conductor leading an orchestra. Draco had believed it. He had seen Severus's eyes when he was making a difficult potion or discussing theory with his father. He had seen it in his father's eyes when he boasted about his day at work or when Draco and he discussed what they would get Draco's mother for her birthday.

However, Draco didn't think anyone's eyes could quite compare to Harry's though Severus might disagree with him later.

"Yes, nargles! And wrackspurts or moon frogs!"

"You really do have some weird friends, Potter."

"You're one to talk."

"Did you say wrackspurts? Those exist."

"You can't be serious?"

"I have no reason to lie to you."

"Says the slytherin."

"Now you're bringing houses into this? How mature are you?"

"Mature enough to see from your childish point of view."

The two dissolved into laughter at the ridiculousness of it all, Harry being the first to stop. "Are you serious about the wrackspurts?"

Draco looked at him stunned before speaking, "Are you serious right now, Harry? You have got to be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh my friend didn't read this yet, but I'm deciding to post it. I also made it twice my normal size because I felt bad that I'm a couple hours late. I got distracted. I mean is Starmyu a bl anime or not? I'm so confused because the show is almost pushing them together, but it's not. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't really sure what to do and the fluff only appears at the end and I didn't do the Lucius chapter. It just didn't seem necessary for this scene like I thought it would. All this was planned a couple hours ago and I'm doing at 3 am despite my better judgement so I might wake up and change it. However, I like the fluff at the end. Is that even fluff? I wanted them to cuddle, but... the whole potter thing happened and now its a joke...or not. I got an idea. want to reveal, but i cant. anyway, so long. peace. have a blast. see ya later. hasta la vista?


	12. Nebulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry talk to some pepes that aren't each other. They each have their own issues to work out and they're finally realizing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been forgetting to update this version a lot. If you want to stay completely updated or get the updates a bit faster then I would recommend following my wattpad account, Xerxeci. It's only by about a day, I generally remember to update this one after that, but ehh if you don't like that one day then you can. I just write them on wattpad first because I prefer the platform then copy it onto here. Anyway, that's it. Have a great day and lots of love! <3

Two Weeks Later

Draco pulled his legs up to his chest staring at his mother. Her hands moved without thought as if the needles she held guided them. She smiled at him and set the cloth down. "What is it? Is Harry mad at you?"

"Why would you assume that Harry's mad at me?" Draco asked.

His mother chuckled and straightened her posture. "You spend as many hours in the day as you can with him, but suddenly you want to watch your mother knit. It is uncanny," Narcissa didn't sound angry with him. The fact, that Draco, her beloved son, wasn't as inclined to spend time with her as he was when he was younger didn't leave her angry or sad. She had resigned herself to him leaving her long before he had begun to do so. If anything, she sounded humored. 

Draco snorted and turned his head to side, glaring at some of the flowers that were placed on the patio. "I do not spend every hour of the day with him. I eat meals with you and father...and Harry. However, I do write letters to Blaise and occasionally visit Pansy."

Narcissa waited until Draco had stopped talking before she spoke, "You only visit Pansy at your father's insistence. I'm surprised you haven't convinced Harry to come along with you, yet." 

"He always says that Pansy would hate him, but she wouldn't. I know she wouldn't. She always laughs when I tell her about the stupid stuff Harry does." Draco frowned as he spoke, but he didn't continue the argument. Narcissa smiled softly as she considered what he said, her hands picking up the cloth again.

"Did you tell Harry this?"

"Tell him what?" Draco asked as he looked at her curiously.

"Tell him that Pansy laughed."

"Of course I did," Draco replied with a pout. "I thought it might make him feel more comfortable around her."

"And? How did Harry react."

Draco grimaced and pulled back from his chair, "How would I know? I'm not the Harry Potter whisperer."

Narcissa sighed and looked at him pointedly. "At least you know what you did wrong." 

"I didn't do anything wrong," Draco growled. "It's just that Potter's a brat when he comes to his pride. Can't tell the difference between a joke and an insult." Narcissa raised an eyebrow and Draco sulked, but didn't glare at her any farther.

"Draco darling, how long ago were you two enemies?"

He bit his lip and looked at the flowers again. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Narcissa sighed again, "Consider things from his perspective a bit. You and Pansy, all of us, were his enemies only two and a half weeks ago. Your jokes are very similar to your insults, Draco. I doubt that Harry has forgotten them so easily."

"I see what you mean, mother. But, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love." Narcissa rarely used that pet name with her son, but occasionally it slipped. 

"When we, me and Harry...I mean...Harry and I, when we return to Hogwarts, will I have to pretend to be his enemy?"

"So that's what was on your mind." It a statement. Narcissa had known that something as trivial as Harry not wanting to meet his friends would not keep Draco down. "I believe that is up to Harry."

Draco looked up at her, surprised. "I thought-I thought that you and father would decide?"

"You and Harry made it very clear where our opinions should be. Your father and I decided it would be best if we let you boys make your decisions. After all, it won't be too long until you become adults. Whether Harry wishes to reveal his position to Dumbledore, whether Harry wishes to face the possibility of losing his best friends, and whether Harry wishes to risk losing you, that is all his decision."

____/\\____

Harry Potter sat up in bed and looked at the black clock on his bedside table. That wasn't right, not his bedside table. His temporary bedside table upon which sat his temporary clock. He asked Poppy to get him a clock and, while she looked confused at first, after a quick explanation she brought him one. It appeared to be old, probably an antique knowing the Malfoys. 

Being only sixteen, Harry was still underage and after his last run in with underage magic, Harry did not want to be caught again. He paused in his thoughts, contemplative. "They wouldn't-"

He bit his lip...They might count it. What had happened after I passed out? Did I perform magic? Harry drew a weary hand across his face before shaking it. I shouldn't think about this now. I have things to do.

Harry crawled to the side of the bed, which he still considered far too big for him, and set his legs on the ground. Harry had taken to going to the library lately, much to Draco's chagrin. The blond had tried to stop him and offered to go flying with him, but Harry knew what he needed though he wouldn't tell Draco. Harry needed to study.

It wasn't that he wanted to show off once school began again or that he felt he needed to prove himself. It was what happened a week ago. Harry had seen Voldemort once again shamelessly, and effortlessly hurting someone. Harry had let his feet continue on the path, but he wasn't surprised when they stopped and he looked up to see the library doors. 

The gryffindor didn't glance at the portrait of Abraxas as the man had grown accustomed to him visiting and after the first three days decided Harry wasn't worth the trouble. Those three days had been a pain though, Harry had to admit that Abraxas was one of the more determined Malfoys that he had met.

However, Harry's feet did stop as his eyes met black. Black hair to be more specific. Harry looked towards Abraxas's portrait, but the man had disappeared. 

"You don't have to stand there. Take a seat, Mr. Potter." A voice, that Harry recognized as Severus's said from behind the chair as a hand waved around it in greeting. "I won't bite."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into Severus's view. "I know that you won't bite. I'm just here to pick up a few books...sir."

"Hoping to bring up that worthless grade of yours in potions?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at the wall of books. Averting his gaze came naturally to him, Vernon had enforced it. "Not entirely, sir."

Harry wasn't looking at the man, but if he was Harry might have been surprised. Though Severus, himself, didn't realize it, the man was frowning, or one could say concerned. He hummed before speaking, "If not entirely potions then what else have you been researching?"

The gryffindor grimaced, "Just Hogwarts subjects." Harry looked at Severus for the first time in the conversation attempting a prideful face. "I want to touch up on the subjects that I scored badly on and get better at them before returning next week."

"It's a little late for that," Severus said. The man closed the book he was reading, his finger holding his place. "You might as well be cramming for a test. If you really do need help in your classes then I will help you at Hogwarts. We can meet up once a week for tutoring if you wish."

Harry's eyes roamed the room until they came down to his hands, which had begun to squirm and clash before breaking apart. "Why are you being so nice to me, sir?"

"Because I understand now." As Severus spoke Harry looked up from his hands, curious. "I misjudged you and mistreated you. For that, I apologize."

Harry blinked. Then, the boy blinked again. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Snape apologizing. Even if it had already happened, Harry hadn't felt that Snape was really apologizing then. Now, though, it felt real. Harry could somehow feel that the man was sorry.

The gryffindor let himself breathe in, then out, before nodding. It was his way on confirming that he had heard Snape and understood. It was also Harry's way of telling the man that Harry hadn't forgiven him yet. 

He took another glance around the room, his eyes catching on the empty frame. "Where is Abraxas?"

Snape snorted and uncrossed his legs. "That old fool? He saw me and fled to Lucius's study. He's probably irritating the man as we speak. How did you know who he was?"

"He wouldn't stop yelling at me the first couple of days I came here so I asked him what his name was. I think I may have shocked him because he couldn't speak for a good minute." Harry said as he chuckled at the memory.

"I'm surprised you got him to be quiet at all. The only person he will listen to is a Malfoy. If Lucius hadn't told him to leave me alone, and this was at the threat of burning the man's portrait, then I doubt I would get the peace I do now."

Harry smiled at the idea of Abraxas shouting profanities at Snape before fully taking it what the other man had said. "I should let you get back to reading. I was just here to pick up a couple of books." Harry said as he made his way to the left corner of the room. 

Snape rolled his eyes at the gryffindor's back and opened his book. "I am perfectly capable of holding a conversation, but I appreciate the gesture. The offer on tutoring still stands, Potter. You need only ask."


	13. Three days to

A/N: I didn't think anything through when I first started this and now it's all biting me in the butt. So I went back and revived Sirius. I only mentioned his death once so it wasn't a super big change, especially since I didn't really write the way it had effected Harry properly anyway. Honestly, I'm kinda irritated with myself because it was so easy to fix. So this is based in sixth year, HOWEVER neither Sirius nor Dumbledore died. I'm not quite certain what happened in my version of fifth year, but it is not important at the moment and will be decided later. So just gotta know this is sixth year which means everyone is like 16 to 17 years old (I really didn't want to start a romance with some of them being 15, didn't feel right) and soooo Umbridge is the DADA teacher in my version of sixth year and Dumbledore, who did NOT die, is still the headmaster. Yea...

 

It wasn't that it didn't hurt. The bruises that had not disappeared yet were indeed part of the worst of his injuries. Harry Potter wasn't sure when the other, more minor ones, had healed. The days had blurred together at Malfoy manor. 

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been pleasant at the very least and quite the conversationalists at the most, though, Harry hadn't spoken much to Lucius. As for Severus, well, the man had no way with words, he stormed into rooms more than he walked, and he frequently fled away from something he didn't want to deal with using his potions as an excuse, or maybe he just had unique timing. Either way, the adults, throughout the little time Harry had seen them, tried to make him feel comfortable at the manor.

Draco Malfoy was another story entirely. The patches had been rough at first, specifically before their first agreement and their first fight since friendship-if it could be called that. However, after their meeting where Harry slipped about the Dursleys it was as if they were walking on egg shells. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was too scared to talk to him about his summers or if Draco was trying to be courteous, but the effect was lost on him.

When Harry had let it slip, he had expected Draco to be angry or laugh, but the boy had slid over the topic like it wasn't breached. At the same time that Harry appreciated his actions, he also hated them. Harry, for whatever reason, wanted someone, anyone, to be angry for him. 

Hermione and Ron, while Harry had not explicitly told them about the happenings of the Dursley residence, had known all the same. Hermione had left potions, illegally made, on his bedside which soothed his injuries, albeit at a slow pace. She had left no notes, or messages, but no one else would have taken the time to make the potions or have the knowledge and confidence. 

Ron had looked sympathetically at his suitcase and raked his eyes over Harry's body the moment they arrived on the train, searching, but never finding anything. Harry's glamour activated itself like clockwork every morning on September 1st. Harry, himself, wasn't sure what year he had started using it. 

While they had both expressed their concern, neither of them had been angry on his behalf or taken the matter to someone else, someone who might be able to help. Of course, Harry remembered with a snort, he had taken to someone else and been refused. Dumbledore had blamed him.

Harry pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders and traced a scar that marred his right arm. It was merely a straight line, not nearly as bad as the others which connected to form pictures or words, however the idea of it existing on his skin disgusted him. The scar disappeared before his eyes and Harry blinked. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over, turning his attention to the wall. He must have accidentally activated the glamour. His fingers, which had not stopped tracing it, could feel where the scar began and where it ended. Another reason Ron and Hermione knew. 

Harry could remember Ron's face, clear as day, when he had grabbed Harry's arm in third year and felt the mark. He had curiously turned over Harry's arm, who had stilled momentarily unable to breathe. The boy twisted it and turned it, but the skin revealed nothing, it was completely unmarred. Ron's face had twisted until he looked constipated before he finally dropped Harry's arms and returned to his game of chess. Harry had flicked his wrist as if he was stretching it and let his eyes begin to take in the words of his book once again.

Remus and Sirius had no clue, to the best of Harry's knowledge. Harry had been concerned when he heard they wouldn't be taking him in. He wondered if they had figured it out and been disgusted, but they explained later on that Dumbledore felt it best that Harry remain with the Dursleys. While the two hugged Harry on a regular basis, at least when they met, they had never messed with Harry's arms or felt a scar. 

This didn't discourage Harry however. While he wanted someone to be angry for him, Harry didn't want anyone to know. The idea of Remus and Sirius discovering his secret...the idea of them knowing what had transpired at the Dursley residence scared him. So when Sirius had asked if he was okay, Harry had said that he was. When Sirius had asked if Harry was treated properly, Harry had said that he was.

Swinging his legs off the bed, Harry stood up on shaky legs and made his way over to his suitcase. A couple of bags sat next to the suitcase. Those were not his target. Harry's gaze wondered until he found them. The hand me downs. 

Three sizes too big and torn to shreds. Dudley had sometimes found it enjoyable to tear his clothing when it became too small, knowing that it would be given to Harry. Some which bore stains, Harry hated more, while others, which nestled deep into his suitcase appeared well taken care of, Harry loved. Ron had snuck in clothing some nights, or maybe it was Neville. Harry wasn't certain. 

Harry reached out his hand and grabbed Dudley's old clothes, pulling them out of the suitcase and throwing them against the ground. His fingers raked through the fabric of the only shirt he still held before letting it join the others. Then, in a fit of rage, Harry dropped onto his knees and slammed his fists against the appalling items. 

They seemed to look up at him, unashamedly as if they didn't care about the pain they had inflected upon him and Harry found himself tearing another one right down the middle. The fabric tore easily, a stark reminder of how he was treated at the Dursley's; a stark reminder of how little they had cared. 

Harry took a shaky breathe in an attempt to collect himself and with one last tear, let the fabric lay in a mistreated pile. Despite everything the Dursleys had done to him, despite it all. Harry had still yearned,though it was not for discovery or vengeance. 

As Harry stared at the lump before him, he was reminded of how truly powerless he was and found himself apologizing. The words tumbling out of his mouth before he could harness them, completely out of control. The fabric hadn't asked to be used in such a way. It had no choice. The fabric couldn't decide who bought it and cared for it. It had no choice in what happened to it.

Harry hated himself, in the moment, for what he had done. For as much as the clothing before him had only brought him misery, Harry felt a strange connection to it. Harry had been forced upon the Dursleys and mangled by them in the ways that they saw fit. Despite all that they had done though Harry, in the same the fabric had, wanted to be loved by them. 

It disgusted the gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks~


End file.
